


Correction

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Kink Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, QuiObi Kink Week, Soft Dom Qui-Gon, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, d/s dynamics, maintenance spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: They had been doing so well. Qui-Gon had hoped this was a turning point, but then Obi-Wan lapsed back into his old destructive habits. Something that Qui-Gon cannot allow to go uncorrected.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Kink Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanerontheinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/gifts).



> Written for QuiObi Kink Week and for Saner, a lovely human who so nicely asked for the maintenance spanking fic that I kept promising to write. 
> 
> Day 2: Spanking | Daddy Kink  
> (although Daddy Kink ended up being more d/s dynamics with a flavor of the old master/padawan relationship)
> 
> This is a continuation of my day 1 kink fill [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080795), but you do not need to read it in order to enjoy this one.

“Why must we keep having this conversation?” Qui-Gon doesn’t hold back his frustration as he brings his hand down on Obi-Wan’s upturned bottom. 

“We don’t,” Obi-Wan says through gritted teeth. “I can handle it.”

“But you don’t have to,” Qui-Gon shoots back and lands another slap. “It’s scarcely been a week, and you look as though you haven’t slept once.”

“It’s fine,” Obi-Wan mumbles under his breath. 

Qui-Gon wants to swear, but he refrains. He rests his hand on the curve of Obi-Wan’s ass, imagining he can feel the heat through the clothing. 

They had been doing so well. The mission had been going on for weeks now, but Obi-Wan was finally sleeping more than a stray hour here or there. He was starting to eat regularly. The spark had returned to his eyes, and the stubborn wrinkle in his forehead had eased. Qui-Gon had been hopeful that this was a turning point, but then Obi-Wan walked through the door after accompanying one of the ambassadors on a return journey to their city and then back to the summit. 

He had been gone a week. Only a week, and the first thing Qui-Gon saw was the dark circles under his eyes. Obi-Wan held himself with a weariness belonging to a much older man, but he still stubbornly argued that he had done what was necessary. 

And something in Qui-Gon broke. 

He had grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and turned him over his knee like an misbehaved youngling, landing smack after smack on his clothed behind. 

Now, Qui-Gon wishes he had stripped him so he could see the pale globes redden under his palm. Although he doesn’t intend to put Obi-Wan through much more, the boy’s spine is still stiff with obstinance. His determination to sacrifice any and every part of himself worries Qui-Gon more than he would care to admit. It keeps him from regretting his hasty actions of laying Obi-Wan across his lap for punishment. 

But Obi-Wan hasn’t struggled once. Not really. A few squirms here and there, but no true effort to free himself or use the word to stop. 

Qui-Gon smirks. 

“You were very naughty, my former padawan.” Qui-Gon strokes one cheek. “There was no need to push yourself this hard, but you did anyway. Why? Did you purposefully wish to upset me?”

“No, Master.” Obi-Wan has gone very still, his voice slightly repetent. 

Qui-Gon slaps his hand across both cheeks. Much lighter than before, but still enough to make a loud smack. Obi-Wan jumps. 

“Then we’ll have to find a way for you to know your limits.”

“But-”

“Your _true_ limits,” Qui-Gon speaks over Obi-Wan’s attempted protest. “If you give so much every time, what will you do when a situation truly demands everything of you?”

Obi-Wan falls limp, the fight draining out of him. “How I despise your moments of wisdom,” he mutters into the sheets and yelps when Qui-Gon pops him on the ass again, even though he knew it was coming. 

Qui-Gon chuckles as he pulls Obi-Wan to a sitting position, feeling very satisfied when he sees the small wince when Obi-Wan’s bottom touches the bed. 

He thumbs at the cleft in Obi-Wan’s chin. “I do not wish to repeat this lesson, Obi-Wan,” he says quietly. “But I will without hesitation if I see it become necessary.” 

The smallest shiver runs through Obi-Wan as he sucks in a breath, his lips parting, and Qui-Gon notes the reaction with great interest. He stores it away in his mind for later. 

\----------

Obi-Wan tries. He truly does, but habits are difficult to reform. As the meetings and negotiations become even more complex, Obi-Wan throws himself into researching both peoples and plotting out any possible compromises. It’s gradual, but he begins to stay up later into the night until he gets close to his old sleep schedule of ‘I closed my eyes for a minute 4 hours ago’. 

Qui-Gon is gentle at first. Coaxing him to bed only to find him back at his datapads when Qui-Gon wakes the next morning. And there’s no knowing how much Obi-Wan actually slept. 

He has had enough when Obi-Wan’s exhaustion is so great that he doesn’t realize how much it’s echoing in the Force during the morning talks. 

The meeting that afternoon is much smaller. Qui-Gon encourages Obi-Wan to slip back to their rooms for some rest, insisting that he is more than capable of handling the rest of the day on his own. Obi-Wan agrees with a soft smile that lightens Qui-Gon’s heart...

...until he finds Obi-Wan in the hall later that day discussing ancient traditions and rituals with a verbose ambassador. The lines in Obi-Wan’s face tell Qui-Gon that he never made it to bed. 

He walks up to them and curls his hand around Obi-Wan’s upper arm. “You must excuse us,” Qui-Gon says to the ambassador, ignoring Obi-Wan’s startled glance. “I require Knight Kenobi’s assistance with an urgent matter.” 

Then he steers Obi-Wan down the hallway with that solid grip on his arm. 

“Qui-Gon? What is this about?” Obi-Wan sounds flustered, but he doesn’t pull away.

“You know,” Qui-Gon retorts without looking at him. 

“I will retire earlier this evening, Qui-Gon. You don’t need to worry.” Obi-Wan tries to soothe him, but Qui-Gon knows better.

“There will be something that you feel requires your attention.”

“I would not lie to you.”

“No, you would not,” Qui-Gon agrees. “Not intentionally.”

Before Obi-Wan can respond, Qui-Gon swiftly pulls him into a small alcove. He pushes Obi-Wan’s front against the wall and yanks down both his pants and smallclothes, baring his ass to the room. 

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan says, scandalized. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The smack of Qui-Gon’s hand seems especially loud in the small space. Obi-Wan jolts as a red handprint appears on his skin. He looks over his shoulder in disbelief. 

“Here?!” 

“You don’t care that they see you exhausted and with your eye drooping during negotiations.” Qui-Gon spanks him again-- _hard_. “What do you care if someone sees the consequences of such behavior?” 

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whines quietly, pressing his palms into the wall. 

They both know that they would be able to sense another presence long before they were seen, but Obi-Wan still flushes hotly. 

“Does that embarrass you, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon lands a smack to each cheek. “Them seeing you be corrected? Seeing me redden your lovely ass to match that sweet blush on your face?”

He doesn’t wait for Obi-Wan to answer, but slaps several times in fast succession, purposefully hitting the same place on both buttocks. Only pausing when patches of red bloom on the swell of Obi-Wan’s ass. 

“Lovely,” Qui-Gon breathes, then spanks the tender sit spots until they turn rosy as well. This spanking needs to stay with Obi-Wan longer than the last one. 

Obi-Wan bites back whimpers, but obediently takes his punishment. His cock stands erect, but his mind is calming. Qui-Gon senses it and rubs over Obi-Wan’s burning ass. 

“There you go,” he murmurs approvingly. He smacks him again, then goes back to soothing away the sting. Continuing like this until Obi-Wan settles deeply into the quiet. 

That night, Qui-Gon watches as Obi-Wan sleeps heavily while wrapped in his arms. He lets one hand drop to possessively lie over the well-spanked ass. In the morning, he will outline his plan to Obi-Wan. 

\----------

“You want to _what_?” Obi-Wan stares at him incredulously, but there’s a small spark of excitement in the Force. 

“It’s not what I want. It’s what you need,” Qui-Gon says simply. 

“And I need this how exactly?”

Qui-Gon stares. 

“I slept the entire night,” Obi-Wan continues. “What more do you think I need?”

“You need the reminder. Yesterday has shown that.”

“Even so.” A hint of color tinges Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “You think you can have at my ass whenever you think it necessary?”

“Only in the morning.”

“What?” Obi-Wan’s brow scrunches.

“You will come to me at the same time every morning.” Qui-Gon reclines comfortably in his chair as he explains. “I will turn you over my knee and give you the number of spanks I think you need for the day.”

Obi-Wan swallows audibly. “If this is a game, I wish you would just say it. You know I enjoy our play, but…”

“It’s not a game,” Qui-Gon says when Obi-Wan doesn’t continue. “These sessions will be to refocus you and keep you in a healthier mindset. Not to punish you.” 

There’s silence as Obi-Wan considers this. For a moment, Qui-Gon thinks he might submit himself easily, but Obi-Wan is far too stubborn for that. He needs the fight.

“We don’t have time for this.” Obi-Wan stands. “I found a report documenting the labor unrest from 853 BBY that could prove useful in-”

The world tilts as Obi-Wan finds himself sprawled across Qui-Gon’s lap. 

“Blast it, Qui-Gon,” he huffs. “You _cannot_ be serious.”

“I am very serious.” Qui-Gon hooks his fingers in the back of Obi-Wan’s pants. “But give me the word, and I will release you immediately.” 

He doesn’t lower the pants yet. He waits for Obi-Wan. When Qui-Gon sees him give the barest nod, he tugs the pants rest just beneath Obi-Wan’s buttocks, still slightly pink from yesterday’s hallway spanking. 

Qui-Gon gropes the plush ass, warming it up for its first morning session. He spends the next several minutes rubbing the cheeks and lightly spanking them, slowly building in intensity. The final slaps end up being quite hard, but Obi-Wan seems mostly unaffected. 

Once Qui-Gon is satisfied, he tightens his arm around Obi-Wan’s lower back to hold him steady. “Are you ready for your spanking to begin?” 

“What?” Obi-Wan starts. 

“I have finished with your warm-up. Now it is time for your morning spanking.” 

Obi-Wan twists his head to look up at Qui-Gon, his mouth agape. 

“Today, I wish to see how many spanks it takes to turn your ass a light shade of red. You do not need to count today, but it will be expected going forward.” 

That hungry light flares in Obi-Wan’s eyes. The one Qui-Gon has seen several times on this mission. 

Obi-Wan turns his face forward again. Qui-Gon hears a quiet, “yes, Master”, then administers the first smack. Obi-Wan gasps. His skin is buzzing with sensitivity from Qui-Gon’s warm-up, and the solid spank surprises him. 

Qui-Gon keeps a steady rhythm, but varies his targets, hitting all over the plump cheek. This may be for Obi-Wan’s benefit, but Qui-Gon can still take pleasure in watching the full ass jiggle with each smack. 

Once again, the spanks get harder as he goes on, but these slaps were already much harsher than the warm-up ones from the beginning. Obi-Wan has stayed quiet since his initial gasp, but Qui-Gon gets another one out of him at number 9 and then a moan after number 12. 

At number 15, Obi-Wan’s ass is a satisfyingly even shade of red, shiny and glowing, but not dark enough to cause excessive discomfort through the day. Qui-Gon makes note of the number and continues. At number 18, Obi-Wan cries out for the first time. He does again for 19. And then lets out a small sob for number 20. 

Qui-Gon gently rubs his back and tells him that he did well. Obi-Wan’s eyes are watery when Qui-Gon lifts him up, but no tears fall. After Qui-Gon rights Obi-Wan’s clothing, he kisses his forehead. 

“I will wait for you while you wash your face. Then we can walk to breakfast.”

Obi-Wan nods and makes his way to the ‘fresher. He turns around when Qui-Gon calls his name. 

“Tomorrow, you will come to me naked.” 

\----------

Qui-Gon’s method works very well. Obi-Wan eats three meals every day and goes to bed at the same time as Qui-Gon at night. He carries himself easier, with more of his usual grace. His eyes are bright and alert instead of stressed and dull. He smiles and jokes with Qui-Gon more. 

And he is even more captivating to watch as he displays his negotiating skills. He was still impressive before, but now his sharp mind draws in everyone. His ability far surpasses his old master, and Qui-Gon couldn’t be more pleased. 

But every morning, Obi-Wan emerges from the ‘fresher nude and willingly lays himself over Qui-Gon’s lap. He dutifully counts each spank, never less than 15. When Qui-Gon senses that he has settled enough, he holds him and kisses away any tears that may have fallen. Then they go about their day. 

\----------

“You were missed at the midday meal today, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon says once they are back in their quarters for the evening. 

“I know.” Obi-Wan looks genuinely apologetic as he sits to take off his boots, moaning in relief and wiggling his toes once he’s in bare feet. “I did not intend to miss it. The vizier had so many questions yet somehow hardly let me get a word in. The committee meeting had started by the time I got away.”

“The vizier is rather fond of answering his own questions,” Qui-Gon chuckles sympathetically. “Did you eat during the evening discussions?” 

“I...no, I didn’t.” Obi-Wan seems surprised by his own admission. 

“Obi-Wan…”

“I didn’t even realize. The conversation with the scribe from the embassy was most enlightening. It gave insight into why the minister of finance is so opposed to section 4210b. I’ve actually formed a proposition that I would like to run by you.” 

“By all means.” Qui-Gon swipes a rations bar from the counter and tosses it to Obi-Wan as he sits down across from him. Obi-Wan’s plan is a strong one, only needing a few tweaks in places. But what captures Qui-Gon’s attention is the way Obi-Wan absently plays with the wrapping on the rations bar yet never opens it, too lost in his discussion. 

“As always, I appreciate your critiques.” Obi-Wan stands and loosens his tabards, preparing to shower before bed. He gives Qui-Gon a rueful smile. “I still have much to learn.” 

Qui-Gon catches Obi-Wan’s hand as he walks by on his way to the ‘fresher. Grey eyes look down at him questioningly. Qui-Gon thumbs over the bones in Obi-Wan’s wrist and nods at the ration bar left forgotten on Obi-Wan’s chair. 

“Are you trying to ask me for something, my padawan?” Qui-Gon does not miss the playful smirk that flashes across Obi-Wan’s face. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Obi-Wan says with exaggerated innocence. 

“Hmm,” Qui-Gon hums in amusement before adopting a sterner demeanor. “You should learn to use your words if you want to be spanked so badly.” 

“I would never.” Obi-Wan half-heartedly tries to tug his hand free, but Qui-Gon tightens his grip.

“You will.” 

Moments later, Obi-Wan is stripped and in his place over Qui-Gon’s knee. Qui-Gon pets his round ass appraisingly. “Still such a becoming red from this morning, but faded a bit. Was that the problem? Did your bottom not ache enough to satisfy you when you sat through all those meetings today? Was it not enough of a struggle for you to repress the need to squirm in your chair?” 

“It ached enough.” Obi-Wan wriggles his ass, tilting it up towards Qui-Gon. 

“You are full of deceptions tonight, Padawan,” Qui-Gon says thoughtfully. “I generally prefer to spend what time we have in the evening otherwise engaged.” He runs a finger between Obi-Wan’s cheeks and groans when the tight little hole quivers under his touch. “But if you are so restless that you need a sore ass to sleep, I am very willing to oblige.”

Obi-Wan’s cock jerks from where it’s nestled between Qui-Gon’s thighs. He tries to press back against Qui-Gon’s finger and whines when it’s pulled away. Qui-Gon quickly spanks him.

“Try to control yourself, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon takes a handful of Obi-Wan’s generous ass and squeezes. “You will come to me again at this time next week. You will be given an evening spanking to settle you.” 

“But the morning-”

“Your morning spankings will continue as they are now.”

“But-”

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon warns. 

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan’s hand curls around Qui-Gon’s ankle, something he recently started doing during their morning sessions. 

“Now.” Qui-Gon releases his grip on Obi-Wan’s ass. “I believe you are forgetting something.”

“One, Master. Thank you.”

“Very good.”


End file.
